Rem Rei
is a field surgeon who operates on survivors of the war games in the Leviathan 1 Combat Chamber. She is also Ping Wu's former girlfriend. Appearance Rem is a fair skinned woman with fair chin-length hair who wears glasses. Although her work gets her covered in her patients' blood, she does not wear any protective gear other than an apron when conducting field surgeries.Phase 18 When she rushed over to Cargo 502, she was dressed in a light coloured trench coat and sweater. In Ping's flashback she wore a fur-trimmed coat with high boots.Phase 58 An illustration by Yukito Kishiro for the 2003 Ultra Jump calendar depicts Rem with white hair."Calendar of GLO" Personality As a result or because of her work in the Combat Chamber, Rem has a very thick skin when it comes to dealing with blood, as she does not find the need to wear additional protective gear other than an apron when conducting field surgeries. Despite her apparent callousness as a surgeon, she displayed a much more gentle side when she took responsibility for saving Ping following his defeat in cyberspace by Trinidad. She is a smoker and can typically be seen smoking a cigarette. Relationships .]] The relationship between Ping and Rem is suggested to have been very close, as despite the more than 100 years of absence, Rem was the first person who Ping sought out when he arrived on Leviathan 1. Despite the time spent apart, Rem was not initially happy to see Ping, telling him that she had grown up and "had learned how to out the dead weight." She was willing to give him a second chance at reconciliation, but Ping's jadedness and apparent abandonment of his previous dream to change the world settled it for her, and she walked away. However Rem's feelings for Ping were rekindled when Porta Nova contacted her for help after he had been attacked by three High Order troops on Aga Mbadi's orders during Round 2 of the Tenth Zenith of Things Tournament (ZOTT). She kissed Ping on the forehead and offered to take him back to her medical ship for treatment, and was shown to be by his bedside prior to the announcement of the ZOTT Finals. It is suggested that Rem had become friends with Ping's former partner, Martin Tsang, when the two were operating as underground hackers. Abilities Although a lot of her work consists of conducting amputations, Rem is a highly skilled doctor, as she was able to stabilise Ping after he had been shot and lost an arm and leg during his cyberbattle with Aga Mbadi. History Rem admired Ping towards the end of the Terraforming Wars 200 years before, suggesting a previous connection to the criminal underworld as she was able to get to know both Ping his partner, Martin. After Trinidad appeared and began to eliminate the hackers who had revolted against LADDER, Ping and Martin attempted to hack into Melchizedek and bring down LADDER in ES 450.Phase 14 Rem tried to talk Ping out of this, but he refused to listen. Martin was able to escape Trinidad and told Rem that Ping was dead, but did not know that he had survived and was forced into hiding in Robo-Asyl. Plot .]] In ES 591 Ping sought Rem out when he returned to Leviathan 1, the first time the two had seen each other in more than a century. She was so distracted by his return that she botched two surgeries she was working on, to the patients' detriment. After seeing Alita she warned her not to fall in love with Ping but offered to take him to Martin for old time's sake. During Martin and Ping's fight, Rem helped herself to some of Martin's high end liquor and revealed more background information on Ping and her relationship with him to Alita. When Ping responded negatively when she asked him if he still had a dream to change the world, Rem said goodbye and walked away. .]] Later however when Ping was nearly killed by three HIGH ORDER soldiers who attacked him when he hacked into Melchizedek a second time to support Alita during Round 2 of the ZOTT, Porta Nova contacted Rem and she transported Ping to her medical ship to nurse him back to health. On the eve of the Finals between the Space Angels and the Space Karate Forces, she was shown to be one of the many spectators from Alita's past who would follow the match while remaining by Ping's bedside.Phase 87 Trivia Her surname was first written as Ray''Angel Eternal, p. 169 and later changed to Rei.Angel Goes Nova'', p. 88 References Category:Leviathan 1 residents Category:Females